One More Chance
by YELLOW JACKET PRIDE
Summary: "I don't think that I can trust you anymore, let alone be with you," she said. "Give me one more chance to make this alright," he pleaded.


**This idea has been in my head for quite some months now so I decided to publish it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan**

**One More Chance**

"Aww c'mon Shinichi, you're pathetic. What idiot, in their right mind, invites another woman, let alone your childhood friend who you used to love, stay with you and your wife at your house for a couple of days," a twenty-two year old Kuroba Kaito said as he took a sip of his lemon-lime soda.

A sarcastic chuckle passed from his friend's lips, "I don't know what I was thinking. I thought Ran was a better person than that…but I guess I was wrong," twenty-two year old Kudo Shinichi replied.

The two adults went to a local fast-food burger restaurant for their lunch break. It's now 1:15 in the afternoon. The place wasn't as busy as they expected so there wasn't much a rush. They sat in a booth, Shinichi on the left and Kaito on the right. Some of the waitresses stared longingly at the two men while they carried on to their own conversation.

"I don't think she's gonna give you another chance after what happened. Hell, I would've divorced your ass if I witnessed what Shiho-chan saw, but prove me wrong tantei-san." He chuckled when Shinichi shot him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Kaito." Shinichi murmured dryly before taking a french fry from his plate, dipping it in ketchup, and started to draw red circles around his half-eaten cheeseburger. "It wasn't like I accepted her advances. I was caught off-guard, distracted, surprised."

"Sure," Kaito drawled, "Tell me the story again. I want to make sure that what I'm hearing is correct."

Shinichi absentmindedly pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and sent a quick text message to his wife. After it was sent he retold the events to Kaito.

**OOO**

A young woman, around twenty-two or twenty-three, carefully placed three test tubes in the rack inside the forensics lab in Professor Agasa's home. Hakase is like a father to her after her parents and sister died in an accident. Her parents knew Agasa so it was no problem taking her in his home. Soon a buzz broke her concentration as she whipped her head to the source. A slight huff of agitation left her mouth. 'Who's texting me at a time like this?'

She was about to ignore the vibrating phone but something told her to answer it. Her hands reached for the I-phone and read the text.

'**I'm sorry for making you upset last week, Shiho. Can you please forgive me? I promise she'll be out of the house tonight.'**

She snorted at the message and didn't bother to reply, 'That bastard,' she thought as a frown came on her face. Her mind began to recall the events from the night before.

_Flashback_

_A timid Shinichi entered through the front door of his house to find it empty. 'Where is she?'_

_Removing his coat and placing it on the rack, he went to the room he expected to find the one he's looking for, the library._

"_Shiho, is it okay that we have a guest over to stay with us for a while? They came back from a trip and needs a place to crash," Shinichi asked his wife nervously as he entered the room._

_Shiho slowed down on her typing on the computer, "Shinichi, you don't have to ask for permission for everything. I don't care."_

_A grin came upon Shinichi's face, "Okay! That settles it then. I'll set up the guest room upstairs for her." He approached Shiho and gave her a quick peck on the lips._

_Shiho arched an eyebrow in curiosity, "And who is this 'her' are you talking about?" She rose up from the chair and looked expectantly at her husband._

"_Oh! Uh, well…you see…the guest that's coming over here is uh…ummm…Ran," Shinichi stuttered in hesitation. He could've sworn he'd seen pure fire in her eyes._

"_How long will Mouri-san stay over?" She asked emotionless, ignoring the pain in her chest, with her arms folded across._

_The young man scratched his head in thought, "I'd say about three days. Not that long so there's no worries." He cupped her cheek with a soft smile, "I know how much you feel about Ran but she's not going to take me away from you. I love only you," Shinichi whispered gently before pressing his lips against her forehead, down to her eyelids, and finally her cheek._

_Shiho smirked, "Don't fret about me. It's alright," she told him and silently herself._

_The married couple smiled at each other as the doorbell began to ring._

"_That was pretty early," Shinichi commented and left the room to the door of the living room._

_Shiho followed but stayed at an appropriate distance while silently watching Shinichi open the door and hugged his childhood friend. She smiled bitterly when she saw the two friends chatter happily and went upstairs._

_**Four hours later: Midnight**_

_The bedroom door opened and shut. The figure stumbled onto the bed and wrapped its arms around the other figure._

"_Shinichi?" Shiho whispered in the dark room. The moonlight shined through the blinds._

"_Hmm? You're still up, Shiho?" Shinichi asked as he shifted under the sheets. A nod answered his question. "Were you up here all this time? I was wondering where you went off to."_

"_Yes, after you and Mouri-san went to the guest room I decided to come up here and lay in bed."_

_Shinichi chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry about that. When I finished the room, Ran and I started to talk about the past and what's happening in our current lives." He explained. "Are you sleepy?"_

_Shiho heard the husky tone of his voice, "What are you, insane? I'll pass." She snuggled deep into her pillow._

_Shinichi planted a kiss on her neck, "Please," he asked softly. His lips descended to her shoulder then up to her jaw._

_Shiho turned 180 degrees. "Stop," she said firmly. "It's not right with a guest in the house, especially your friend." Her tone was harsh and Shinichi noticed it._

_Without words being said, Shinichi moved his body above Shiho's and engaged her in a loving kiss. Shiho knew the meaning of the kiss and responded back slowly and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, 'How silly of me to think that Shinichi would have an affair.'_

_Shinichi broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck, "Happy early anniversary, Shiho."_

_By the time Shiho could repeat those same words, he dove back in for a deeper lip-lock. His tongue separated her parted lips and searched around her moist cavern, causing a small moan from Shiho. Her hands traveled up to his russet hair and her fingers messaged his scalp soothingly. A groan of content elapsed through Shinichi's mouth._

_On the outside of the bedroom, a certain brunette's ear was pressed against the door that contained her still-crush and Miyano. Her face showed disgust as she heard the sounds of love, mostly coming from Shinichi. Jealousy, anger, and sadness filled Ran's heart knowing that Shinichi will never be hers and that he belongs to Miyano. She bit her lip to prevent herself from opening the door. Ran stayed at the door to choose whether to interrupt or leave them alone. The sounds in the room increased. Her decision was made._

_Shinichi's right hand reached the hem Shiho's nightgown and pushed it up inch by inch towards her hips. His fingers traveled up to her heat and massaged it tenderly. Shiho's breath went ragged as his fingers probed deep into her folds. Shinichi watched his wife's face become twisted in ecstasy. A split second later there was a knock on the door._

_Shinichi pulled away hastily with an aggravated groan and rearranged the nightgown. "Dammit," he swore under his breath._

"_It seems that Mouri-san is looking for you," Shiho released her hold on him._

_Taking a long sigh, Shinichi captured her lips once more, "I'll be back as soon as possible," he drew back and reluctantly left the bed._

_Ran was jolted from her thoughts of leaving the doorway when a rumpled Shinichi appeared from the bedroom. Her heart dropped as she imagined what activity transpired behind those walls. Ran had always thought the she was going to have Shinichi always by her side. They've been best friends since kindergarten and her love for him blossomed in high school. There were plenty of chances to have a romantic relationship until she had to move away, out of the country, for college. Now she's back in Tokyo to teach karate and to rent an apartment but most importantly, to find out that he married another._

"_Do you need anything, Ran? What's wrong?" Shinichi questioned in slight boredom. His body was still sensitive which caused him to feel sexual frustration._

_Ran blushed when she looked down and saw a definite part of his anatomy. "Uh…I'm to disturb you but I thought I heard something downstairs," she lied._

_He looked at her suspiciously and shrugged his shoulders, walking past her and down the stairs. Shinichi inspected the room carefully and checked the lock on the door._

_Abruptly a pair of arms wrapped itself around his narrow waist and a head was pressed against his back. "Shiho, is that you?"_

_The person stiffened at first then nodded as their hands trailed downward to the waistband of his jeans. It was unbuttoned and the small fingers gradually touched the piece of flesh, rubbing his male organ. Something wasn't right and the detective knew it. He placed his hand on the offender's to remove them when the lights came on._

_Shinichi turned around to find Shiho at the light switch and Ran's hand inside his pants. 'Kuso!'_

_Shock was an understatement for Shiho. She felt pain and betrayal. "Am I interrupting something?" Her usually cynical tone was replaced with fury._

_Shinichi forcefully pushed Ran's hands away from and walked swiftly to Shiho. She flinched when his palm stroked her cheek. "Shiho," his own voice was beginning to break from the hurt he saw in her turquoise eyes, "I-I…she touched me."_

_Ran left the room unnoticed, in realization of what she had done. 'I shouldn't be here. I hope you can forgive me Shinichi.'_

"_And you enjoyed it, didn't you?" She accused bitingly._

"_No! In fact I pushed her away. I was surprised and…and I thought that was she was you," Shinichi admitted, ashamed for not reacting quickly. He felt dirty and unfaithful._

_Shiho scoffed at his explanation, "You thought she was me," she mocked. "I can't believe you! She still had her hands in your goddamn pants when I turned on the lights!" Her eyes were glossed with tears, "I thought that you can actually love me but I guess I was wrong," she whispered. Quickly she pushed Shinichi away from her and bolted out the house._

_Shinichi ran after her into the middle of the street in the cold, "Where are you going?"_

"_To think," she answered carelessly._

"_About what? I didn't do anything. Don't do this," Shinichi pleaded._

"_Exactly, you did nothing. I'm not sure if I can trust you anymore, let alone be with you."_

_The young man brought the reddish blonde into a heart-warming embrace, "Don't ever say that again," he chastised, "I swore to you that I wouldn't have an affair and I didn't. I wasn't even tempted when her hands were on me. Shiho, can't you see? You're the only woman I want to be with…I need you. Ran doesn't mean anything to me but a mere friend. Please…don't leave me. Give me one more chance, I promise to make this alright."_

_Shiho stayed in his arms and processed his words. "I won't leave," Shinichi sighed in relief, "but I need some time alone," his face fell but agreed._

_End of Flashback_

Kaito snickered at Shinichi's unfortunate events, "I'm still surprised that she didn't divorce you." He shook his head in amusement as his friend sent him a menacing glare, "Boy, Kudo, you have a long way to go to learn how to be a better husband."

"Oh please teach me o' mighty Kaito," Shinichi sneered, "I want Shiho to forgive and accept me back."

Kaito smirked, "Huh? Miyano is not talking to you? What have you been doing all this time?" He popped a couple of fries in his mouth.

"Working overtime, avoiding Ran, who is by the way is moving to her apartment tomorrow morning, and tried to talk to Shiho," Shinichi heaved a sigh and took a drink of his coke. "Have you and Aoko argued once before or been caught in an infidelity?"

Kaito almost choked on his soda that was held in his hand, "What! Of course not! We've had arguments and neither of us cheated unlike a certain detective I know."

Shinichi wanted to strangle his bubbly friend, "Oi, oi, then how did you two make up?"

Kaito smiled as his eyes sparkled with remembrance. "After Aoko didn't speak to me for a couple of days, I went to a jewelry store and bought her a ten karat diamond necklace. It was a desperate act but it worked. Well, a lot of interesting things happened after that and I won't reveal any details so don't ask."

"It's that simple huh?" Shinichi began to pick at his strawberry cake until his phone vibrated.

Kaito kept on rambling so he flipped open his cellular device.** 'You're interrupting my work. I will give you one more chance. Don't mess this up, meitantei-kun.'** Shinichi replied back with a satisfied smile.

**OOO**

Shiho finally finished her research and printed out the results for a DNA match. She sighed as that damn accursed phone of hers vibrated again. **'Meet me home at six o' clock tonight. I have something planned.'**

Glancing at the clock, Shiho sighed for the umpteenth time, '3:30…two hours and thirty minutes to go.' She sat in the chair in front of the computer, thinking about the time she met Kudo Shinichi.

It was a few years back at the University of Tokyo. Shinichi was more popular than he was in high school with his detective skills and his way around girls. As for Shiho, well she was detached and unapproachable. An interest for the nineteen year old strawberry blonde struck Shinichi in their Advanced Calculus class. He'd never thought he would've gotten over Ran that quick but this woman made it possible. He only knew her for a couple of days and made his move on her the next following day. The first time she flat out rejected him. Shinichi tried again a week later and was welcomed with a death threat. So he opted for a friendship with the half English-Asian girl. This time Shiho accepted but it wasn't that easy. Their friendship consisted of sarcastic remarks, bickering, and teasing. Surprisingly, Shinichi loved Shiho's icy attitude. He thought it made her unique. Months later towards a year, Shiho began to develop romantic feelings for her fellow college mate and friend. She didn't know when this particular feeling for Shinichi happened but it hi her like a ton of bricks. For the college detective, he also gained those mutual feelings for Shiho. Neither wanted to confess to one another because they thought their love would be unrequited. Then one month on a hot summer day, Shinichi offered to take Shiho for ice cream and she accepted. They spent their time inside the shop enjoying each other's company. Everything was going great until Shinichi blurted out his confession to the unsuspected girl. Expecting her to reject him and leave the shop, Shinichi apologized and sadly rose to leave but Shiho quickly broke away from shock and announced her feelings for him back. Overjoyed, Shinichi gave her a big hug and they shared their first tender kiss.

**OOO**

"Yoo-hoo...Shinichi?" Kaito waved a hand in front of his dazed buddy. "Wakey, wakey," he patted his cheek.

Shinichi blinked his eyes a couple of times, "What do you want?"

Kaito looked at Shinichi knowingly, "Thinking about your wife?" He didn't wait for a response, "Anyway, boss called and said that we can take the rest of the day off, which leaves you an early chance to make up with Shiho-chan."

A sound of glee was heard from Shinichi as he quickly paid for his food and left the restaurant. Kaito chuckled and left a modest tip on the table.

**OOO**

Shiho rearranged the papers and neatly placed it in a manila folder. It was now 4:15. She was about to go up the stairs of the basement until the door opened and someone came down the stairway.

"You don't have permission to enter," Shiho lashed out.

"I don't have permission to see my wife?" A voice questioned. Shinichi moved close to her.

"Shouldn't you be at work? It's still early and I thought we were going to meet at home?"

"Nope, our boss let us go home early and I couldn't get Ran to leave since she's moving tomorrow and not today." Shinichi tapped his chin thoughtfully, "This is the first time you've ever spoke to me, you know?"

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Figures. It has been a week, Shinichi." She turned around but stopped when she heard his statement.

"And we never celebrated our anniversary six days ago because of that argument," he countered. "Ran apologized for what she done but it's going to be a while for me to patch up our friendship. That incident was a stupid mistake on my part and it shouldn't have happened. I want to redeem myself. Is there a way…?"

"...A way that you can prove yourself again?" Shiho interrupted as she put the folder down on a desk. "Yes, there's a way I suppose."

Shinichi smiled slightly, "Tell me," he urged.

Her fingers beckoned him and Shinichi responded. Shiho placed her hand on the nape of his neck and drew him in for a soft kiss. His eyes widened before fluttering closed. The kiss was tender and loving. Their lips molded together perfectly. Shinichi trailed his fingers through her hair as his other arm wrapped around her waist to pull her even closer. Shiho parted her lips and swept her tongue across his bottom lip. A groan left Shinichi's mouth as he eagerly granted permission. His tongue slowly slipped between her lips until she pulled back with a smirk. Shinichi tried to reclaim her mouth again but she resisted.

"Shiho, I missed you. I haven't seen you for days."

Shiho touched his cheek, "We've seen each other at home, bakane." She searched his cobalt eyes and was puzzled by the seriousness and sincerity in them, "Shinichi…"

Shinichi bent down and captured her lips in mid-sentence. His tongue plunged into her welcoming mouth, stroking it to ecstasy. An appreciative moan left Shiho as her hands dropped from his neck down to his lean chest. He backed her against the wall adjacent from them with his body pressed tightly on her. A pair of hands went under the fabric of Shiho's shirt to touch the small of her bare back before moving to her thighs. Shiho quickly grasped Shinichi's shoulders as he enfolded her legs around his narrow hips. Breaking the tempestuous kiss, Shinichi concealed his face in her neck and ran his moist pink organ under her jaw line then journeyed its way towards her collarbone and the juncture where the neck and shoulder met. Shiho inhaled sharply to restrain a needy moan that was threatening to come out.

"Let it out Shiho. Let it all out," Shinichi encouraged huskily with a soft nip on her throat.

Stubbornly, Shiho refused to submit to her husband. She bit her lip in defiance until his hips came in contact with hers.

"Shin…" Shiho gasped breathlessly followed by a lascivious moan as he rocked against her gently. Her fingers loosened his red tie and undid the buttons of his shirt.

Shinichi discontinued his movements and lowered Shiho back onto the floor. Shiho stared at him with a questionable expression with a tiny glimpse of hurt. "Wha-…"

Shinichi shook his head and gave her a reassured smile, "I'm pretty sure that we don't want to be caught by anyone."

It was Shiho's turn to smile, "Hakase is out on one of his conventions. He'll return next week." She tugged his hand and brought him over to a sofa that was across the room.

"I didn't know laboratories have furniture," Shinichi said jokingly.

"You're so funny," Shiho replied dryly, sitting on the sofa. "You're still not forgiven."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled lightly at her impatience. He removed the lab coat and hoisted the white shirt near her chest.

Shiho stopped Shinichi from continuing and pulled him on top of her.

Shinichi reached down for her hand and brought it towards his face. "Do you forgive me?" He kissed each of her fingers tenderly.

Shiho caressed his hair and nodded.

"Do you love me?" He nestled her neck.

"Always," she whispered with passion.

"Will you take me, Kudo Shinichi, back as your husband?" Shinichi glided his fingers along her exposed stomach up to her covered breasts.

Shiho was amused at Shinichi's question. "I do." She cupped his chin and touched the crown of his head with a small kiss.

Shinichi lifted the bottom of her shirt and took it off from her torso followed by her bra, releasing her creamy flesh, and her skirt. Now only wearing her panties, Shiho trembled as Shinichi flicked his wet appendage inside her navel and worked it up to her belly and the swell of her mounds.

"Do you want me?" His tone was loving and lustful.

The scientist writhed and whimpered under his burning gaze. "More than ever," her voice became seductive.

As soon as those words were said, Shinichi engulfed her beautiful, swollen lips. Shiho broke away with a disapproving look. Shinichi pulled back in confusion. Turquoise eyes roamed over the offending clothing on the detective before dainty hands removed the long-forgotten shirt and unbuckled his belt and pants. She leaned forward and pushed him on his back. She wriggled his pants off his body and straddled his tanned thighs. She lightly stroked his firm flesh underneath the thin layer of his boxers.

"Shiho, you don't have to do this," Shinichi gasped at her touch as Shiho nipped the skin below his navel.

"I'm showing my forgiveness," she resumed with her nips and went to his throat, sucking the thin piece of skin a bit roughly. A hiss of pleasure and pain came from the man as he moved his hips rhythmically against the place where she was moist and soft before pushing her back on the opposite side of the couch.

Strings of moans fluttered from the beautiful woman, her face flushed, the pink tips on her creamy orbs fully erected, and wetness pooled between her legs as the man above her continued rocking her. Shinichi lowered his head toward her chest and captured the sensitive nipple between his lips. He tugged it carefully with his teeth and used his free arm to reach down their bodies to remove the last of his and Shiho's clothing and threw it on the floor.

Shiho cried out in pure bliss as Shinichi pulled away from her hardened peak and slipped two fingers between her thighs. Her breaths were in little gasps; his fingers plunged in and out in a normal pace. As Shiho anticipated her final moment, Shinichi pulled away. A whimper of dissatisfaction was audible from her and Shinichi was in disbelief. This woman, his sarcastic, stone-cold wife who rarely shows her emotions, was practically begging for his touch through body language. She ached for more, more of his kisses and gentle caresses. "More," she panted softly.

Shinichi smiled and complied. He started back up her pale neck and trailed brief open-mouth kisses down every single inch of her heated, ivory skin and further down to her damp, most needy place. A warm feeling spread throughout Shiho as Shinichi's tongue filled the entrance of her femininity, sipping and stroking her to the highest heights of pleasure. Blood boiled through her veins, hips arched off the cushion of the sofa, crying out his name.

"Shinichi…" Shiho mewled.

Shinichi moved back up with a satisfied smirk, "Yes?"

Shiho locked her sleek arms around his neck, "…Love me," she said, bringing him for a long, drugging kiss.

Shinichi broke away, his hands wrapping around her slim waist, and looked into her sparkled turquoise eyes, "I love you," he whispered, aligning his swollen flesh to her sweet warmth. He filled her in one swift motion, burying himself all the way to the hilt.

Shiho moaned at his intrusion. His hips began rocking in slow, insistent circles, his breath grew short. Shiho kept her arms locked around his neck as she met his thrusts and matched them. Their lower bodies ground together as a small layer of sweat enveloped them. Both adults writhed against each other, taking in the other's grunts and moans for a long time. All at once Shinichi moaned as he increased the tempo, delving deeper into her with each rhythmic push. Short, heated breaths from the couple mingled together. Shiho let her hands wandered over the rippling muscles of his firm, smooth back as her legs wrapped itself around his lean hips, the ball of her feet pressed against the back of his powerful thighs. Shinichi's hands clutched at her hips, continuously thrusting into her as she arched upwards to take all of him. The sensations of blissful pleasure grew into something big. A moment later, Shinichi and Shiho felt a blinding, pulsating moment of release. Shinichi gasped for air as he buried his face against her neck.

"She's moving in the morning," he murmured in her hair.

"And I thought you'll say something romantic," she said sarcastically, catching her breath.

"Me too, but I can't expect that since you're not sweetly sappy." Shinichi chuckled, pressing a kiss on her cheek.

Shiho sighed and looked up at Shinichi with her eyes half-lidded, "Oh? And what would you like me to say, Shinichi?"

"Hmm, something like, 'You're the only person that brightens my day. My love for you shines like the sun.'"

She dryly stared at her husband, "Too sappy. How about, 'I love you and you're going to be a proud father in nine months and I hope my child is not going to become a freak detective like you.'" She smirked.

Shinichi frowned at her words, "I love you too but you're not pregnant. Is this one of your 'just kidding' moments?"

She shook her head, "Remember that night a month ago and the morning sickness I had the following week?"

Shinichi nodded his head dumbly.

"I took a pregnancy test and I'm four weeks pregnant," she announced.

"I'm going to be a father?" Shinichi whispered.

"Yes," she confirmed.

Happiness filled his heart at the news, "Shiho, I love you so much and I can't wait for the arrival of our child."

"Neither can I," she said, "I love you too."

Shinichi pushed a sweaty tendril away from her forehead, "I have a surprise for you." He reached for the floor for his pants pocket and took out a medium-sized box.

"What would that be, tantei-kun," Shiho arched an eyebrow.

"This," he opened the box to reveal a diamond encrusted butterfly, "Happy late anniversary," he said sheepishly.

Her eyes widened at the necklace, "How…how did you…"

"I'm a detective, remember?" He grinned, setting the necklace back in the box.

"Where did you find the time to get that?"

"I already had it prepared a week ago."

She flashed him an 'I know you're lying' look, "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Ah…erm, no, I actually bought it on my way here," he laughed nervously.

"Hmm, maybe you're not so dense after all," she said airily, "But I didn't get you anything."

"Oi, it's not my fault. But yeah, you did get me an anniversary gift. You gave me your love and trust back and I'm grateful to have that."

"Nice answer, Mr. Detective," Shiho drew him in for a sensual kiss once more.

**I'm back again from a long drought of being in school! This fic was probably OCC again and it's the longest one-shot ever. Please read and don't forget to REVIEW! And special thanks to Tonitantei-san for helping me finding a title for this story!**


End file.
